Confession to Polka
by hanaler87
Summary: He fell for her, big time. But knowing HIM, how could he possibly confess to her when his pride gets on the way and his conscience mocking him? ONE-SHOT! NxM pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice ****IN MY DREAMS…**

A/N: This is my third one-shot. Hope you like this one!

* * *

"**CONFESSION TO POLKA-DOTS"**

**By: hanaler87**

**Summary: **He fell for her, big time. But knowing HIM, how could he possibly confess to her when his pride gets on the way and his conscience mocking him? ONE-SHOT! NxM pairing!

A/N: I revised this due to the typos or 'gender-mistakes' according to **enuphix**, one of the first two reviewers. Well, thanks for pointing out my mistakes! You helped a lot and I laughed a lot when you pointed out Mikan as a he! Well, please R&R!

* * *

Strolling around the campus tires the crappy hell out of me. Looking for Ruka gets damn harder and harder nowadays and I can hardly read what's lurking in his now, lovesick brain. Yes, that guy has the hots for that little girl. Seriously, I can barely imagine how he turned head over heels for that woman. She doesn't even look like a 16-yr. old with that unattractive body matched with an ugly, childish face. She isn't worthy being called a beauty or worse, a girl. Honestly, I can even mistake her SOMETIMES as a boy or even an ugly gorilla. Don't dare tell Ruka that I said that crap or you'll be winning a free ticket tour to the hospital!

Anyways, I still haven't found Ruka and instead found Polka. She was there sulking with those watchamcallit flowers or whatever.

"It's funny, the way the roses never seem to lose their petals, even with the wind," murmured Polka-dots to who-knows-who? God, am I the only living creature who noticed her side of weirdness?! Sheesh, what dumb people!

I gave a loud, heavy sigh as I turned back to look for Ruka. I only stepped once yet an annoying familiar voice stopped my trails.

"Natsume?"

Polka-dots. I have no damn choice but to face her and talk to her some piece of crap.

"What?" I said, sounding annoyed at the same time, bored. Man, she keeps wasting my precious little time! It sounds weird for a genius to talk to an all-time-idiot, but what can I do?

"Nothing, I thought I heard someone nearby so I turned to look and I saw you. What are you doing here, by the way, Natsume?" She asked curiously. I'm not an idiot or something to answer to her stupid question so I said this,

"None of your business. Why do you care, anyways?"

As usual, I'm expecting her typical replies like, 'Darn you, Natsume!' or 'Baka! You're so mean!' or worse, 'Because you're my friend, idiot!' Friend? Yes, she's a friend but she's not worthy of knowing my own businesses.

I waited for her answer but nothing came from her mouth. It's strange; she just shrugged and went back sulking at the flowers. This pissed me more, I can't believe she just ignored me! I opened my mouth to protest but I cooled down and back to my old expression because if I do protest, that makes me more of an idiot than her, right?

"Oi, polka-dots, did you see Ru—" I said but I've been cut off by someone. I'm sure I'll kill that person off.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called. The person ran to her with a pail of water in his hands. Ah, it's just Ruka.

"I'm sorry, I took so long!" Ruka apologized.

"No worries, its okay, Ruka-pyon!" She said cheerfully with that smile. I admit, her smiles are sometimes appealing.

"Oi, Ruka." I said as I gave him my bored look.

"Ah, Natsume! I never expected you here!" Ruka said quite shocked to see me. Never, huh? I see, he's always hanging out with this girl. Tch. What a waste of time, but I never said that to him since she was the one who he's totally in love with!

"Nothing, just wandering around in here since all the people bores me." I said as I emphasized the word 'bores', obviously implying to that some girl over there.

'_Some, you mean?'_ I heard my conscience say this to me. Really, he just pops out when I say something about that girl. She's not a some, okay? I mean, she's a somebody because she's Ruka's soon-to-be girlfriend or whatever.

'_Really, are you really okay with that?'_ I again heard this stupid conscience and its pissing me off, right now! Just to silence this stupid conscience, I hate to admit, she's somewhat interesting. But she's really annoying! That little wench stopped at nothing to suffocate me with her loud voice.

"Natsume? You're still here?" I heard Ruka say that between my thoughts. That was surprising. Ruka never told me, even once, to leave. I see, so he has changed and it's that girl's fault.

Tch. Since Ruka told me to buzz off, I think he wants to be with polka ALONE. He didn't say it straight-forwardly, but I can see the meaning behind his words and expression. It seems that he's going to confess and I'm no idiot to not notice that. As expected, Polka-dots don't have any idea of Ruka liking her. Well, how could she not? She can't think of things like that with that puny brain of hers.

I just shrugged and walked away. But I didn't completely walk away, I just stayed out of their sight but still visible at my sight. I can't miss the chance to hear what they're talking.

'_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Natsume, Natsume, Natsume. You little devil, eavesdropping is a bad habit, you know. And I can see that you're jealous because you're best friend and the one you love are spending time with each other sweetly. How heartbreaking.'_ That's it! I despise this dim-wit conscience! I don't love that annoying brat and she's Ruka's now! And stop mocking me, dammit!

"U-umm…Sakura?" I heard Ruka stutter nervously. This is it. Somewhat, I think Mikan isn't the girl for him. I just feel that he deserves someone else and…

…she deserves someone else.

Argghh, quit the crap. I don't care who they'll end up with. I just—I just don't fucking care! 'You jealous?' You imbecile! Quit mocking me, you damn conscience!

"What is it, Ruka-pyon?" Polka-dots said as she smiled. Dammit! Stop flirting with him!

'_Natsume, you said you don't care?'_ Shut up, you conscience.

"U-ummm…" Ruka said again, stuttering. Damn, say it already! She is giving that confused look, I don't think she kinda get it. Tch, what a dense girl.

'_Don't you want to stop them, Natsume?' _That's it! I'm really pissed off! Alright, I like that annoying brat! Satisfied? Somewhat, I heard that conscience laugh. Damn you.

'_Why didn't you say so in the first place?'_ It's none of your business, okay?!

'_Confess to her, already before your best friend takes place!'_ Who are you to order me?! And shut up! I'm listening!

'_Chicken wuss. Weakling. Short brows. Gay person. Coward.'_ That's it! That's the last straw, I've had it.

**NORMAL POV**

Ruka was stuttering at the same time nervous. It's obvious that he is trying to confess to Mikan. He had the guts but couldn't find the perfect words to say it. Mikan was curious and confused because she really couldn't get what Ruka wanted to say to her.

"Sakura, I—"

Before Ruka could finish his sentence off, Natsume came right into the scene. This made the both of them surprised to see him that pissed off. We all know how short his temper is and gladly we didn't see him do suicide because of his non-stop talking conscience.

Natsume grabbed her right arm and gripped it tightly which made her shriek in pain.

"What are you doi—"

"Shut up." Natsume said. Mikan was surprised to see that he brought her to a familiar Sakura tree. She remembered that this is the first place that they had talked a little decently for the first time. She was silent for a bit because it was unlike him to drag her like this.

"Natsume no baka! You're hurting me!" She winced in pain.

"When will you ever shut up?!"

"How can I shut up when you're hurting me and dragging me here with no reason?!" Mikan yelled.

"There is a reason, idiot!"

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted irritably.

Natsume showed her the polka-dotted panty she wore on the first day of school.

"Be my girlfriend or else I'm gonna show this filthy polka-dotted panty of yours to everyone. That's an order." Natsume said arrogantly.

Mikan was silent for a while until she thought of a reply.

"You're keeping that all this time?!"

* * *

**Hahahahaha! I hope you had fun on this one-shot like I did while I was writing this. I know this is a cliff-hanger for you but I can't think of anything else! Please review! **

**hanaler87 **


	2. Author's Note

**My Authors Note:**

For people who read this one and reviewed, I want to gratefully thank you for giving your opinions or comments on this one, it really helped because I became more cautious on my mistakes. Even though the others hasn't reviewed, I still want to thank you for giving your time reading this. As all has said, TIME IS GOLD.

And another thing, for those who have read **IT ALL STARTED WITH A TIE**, I have deleted it purposely for some personal reasons which I can't tell you. Even though many supported me on that one, I have come to my limits and can't continue it anymore. I'M VERY SORRY!

hanaler87


End file.
